


Tenderly

by snowynight



Category: Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Don't Have to Know Canon, F/F, Female Protagonist, Femslash, First Time, Fluff, Rare Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-17
Updated: 2011-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-19 12:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle has two love in her life: Books and Esmeralda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tenderly

Belle loved book.

Few understood her love of books. They said that books were just a waste of time and hinted that they would only ruin a girl's mind.

But they didn't understand the joy Belle found in reading. The books guided her into worlds that she could never reach in her life time, a string of colourful, exciting, weird and sometimes scary worlds. They let her meet people that are bigger than life, that have a untold mystery, that understood her and just talked to her. Books were her sanctuary, her sail to the unknown, the lamp of her life.

Bellle love Esmeralda.

The first time Belle saw her, she thought that she was going to die. She felt the heat in her face, the heart beating so fast that it was about to burst, and her eyes sticking to the dancer on the street.

The dancer was... beautiful was too pale a word to describe her. She was so fierce and lively, like a fire, like the enticing fairies described in the books. She stood to watch her dance and stayed when the crowd started to disperse.

Then she made an important decision . She went to the dancer and asked for her name.

"Esmeralda," the dancer said, smiling. Belle felt that her smile branded her mind.

"It's beautiful. Do you know that there's poem with this name?"

"I've never heard about this. It seems interesting. Tell you what, I'm free for now and you can tell me when we take a walk."

"It's.... great. I'd like to," Belle stuttered. Esmeralda laughed, like gushing stream.

Esmeralda left the town soon with her people. Belle found that her heart was full of words that just leaked into letters that she didn't have a place to send. It was the first time she truly understood why the poetess said, "My letters! all dead paper, mute and white! / And yet they seem alive and quivering / Against my tremulous hands which loose the string....."

Esmeralda came and went, like a migrant bird. Belle valued every moment that she could spend with Esmeralda. Esmeralda was like a song, a poem, with multiple layers of meaning and you could only be more fallen with the prolonged exposure of her. Esmeralda told her stories of struggle, of resilience, and of laughter, while Belle told her stories of curiosity, of duty, and of imagination. Belle got to think that by sharing the stories, some parts of them were mixed together.

That was why Belle was writing a story about Esmeralda and her. She knew that life was unpredictable, but a story could live longer than a life.


End file.
